johnnyotgsfandomcom-20200214-history
Megaman 4 (GB)
Forward The reason for the "GB" on the title is to differentiate it from the NES version of the same title. Summary Megaman 4 is the fourth installment of the Gameboy series of Megaman games which has Megaman fight against previous robot masters from the NES series of games. Story Megaman is back and once again must save the world from the evil Dr. Wily as he has rebuilt 8 robot masters as well as persuade a robot master named Ballade to help Wily's cause. Game Modes Game Start Begin the game and stop Wily's plans for world domination. Pass Word Input a password to pick up where you left off. Johnny Views General Thoughts I have read about this game in a Nintendo Power Magazine and I always wanted to play this game. Instead, I got the Gameboy version of Megaman 5 (which was better in my opinion). But, let's get on with the review, shall we? Graphics The graphics in the game are almost the same as in the series of NES Megaman games, though there are some differences. For one thing, the game is black & white typical for the original Gameboy) and the layouts of the stages are also different than in the NES Megaman games with new obstacles and new challenges. Grade: C+ Music Most of the soundtrack is the same as in the NES Megaman games. Most of the main themes for the Robot Masters are the same. But there are some unique tracks to this game like when you're in Dr. Light's Lab or when you're venturing through Dr. Wily's space station. But overall, the soundtrack is just the same as in the NES versions. Grade: C- Sounds/Voice The sounds are a bit more different than they are the NES versions of Megaman. But there are quite a number of burrowed sound effects such as when Megaman lands after jumping and when he defeats a Robot Master. Nevertheless, the sounds in this game are quite good. There are no voices however, since this is an early game. Grade: B Gameplay The gameplay of this game is what you would expect in a Megaman game. Shoot enemies jump on platforms, face the Robot Master, rinse and repeat. As stated before, there are unique environments that you won't find (or didn't find) in the NES version Megaman games. There are also secret areas that you can't get to unless you have a certain Robot Master weapon. You can also go to Dr. Light's lab intermittently to purchase special items that will most definitely help you in the game as long as you have enough P-Chips (the game's currency) to purchase them, which is something not featured until Megaman 7 for the Super NES. The game is also a bit challenging than the NES Megaman games which can be a bit difficult for some. Grade: A- Replay Value Other than the Pass Words you can use, there's not a lot to collect. Though, there are cheat codes that will allow you to begin the game fully loaded (with 999 P-Chips, 4 E-Tanks, 4 W-Tanks a S-Tank and 9 lives). There's also a feature where if you continue in any certain stage several times, Dr. Light will make an upgrade to megaman's Mega Buster which will increase the strength of the charged shot and will be available to you until you reset the game. But, other than the cheat code and the special feature, there's not much else in terms of extra content. Grade: D+ Final Thoughts Yes, this game is a bit short on graphics and music (as it's an old Gameboy game). But if you like Megaman even when on the go, you'll like this game. Though it may be a bit difficult at first, but once you get the hang of it, you'll be a master at it. Overall grade: B-